narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Six Paths Technique and Yin-Yang Release Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't the Six Paths Technique stated to be Yin-Yang release? And if so, why isn't Sasuke classified as a user of Yin-Yang release? In fact, all user of the Six Paths Technique should be classified as Yin-Yang Release users due to the Nature of the Technique. ExyleCage (talk) 16:57, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :I second this. I did find it quite surprising that Sasuke wasn't listed as a user of Yin-Yang release though I think they may only do that for Ten Tails Jinchuuriki like Obito and Madara and people who have been shown using Yin-Yang techniques or something like that. But like you said, Six Paths chakra is pretty much the same as Yin-Yang, unless you actually are incorrect and someone can disprove this. It'd be helpful either way.Djghostface292 (talk) 17:18, July 12, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 ::emm... No? Nagato doesn't have Yin either.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 17:20, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Nagato only has a rinnegan, of which isn't his to begin with. He doesn't have Six Paths senjutsu or Six Paths chakra. He doesn't have Yin release because he doesn't have any Yin release techniques and he doesn't have Yin-Yang release because he doesn't have Yin-Yang release... that's it, pretty simple. Sasuke on the other hand has Six Paths chakra so he should be considered a user of Yin-Yang release. One thing I did just remember though is that this sub won't list him as a user if he hasn't been seen using it. He could possibly be able to use Yin-Yang release but I'm pretty sure he's never been shown actually using it so I doubt the mods will let us add him as a user.Djghostface292 (talk) 17:26, July 12, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 ::::He does use it. The Preta Path is capable of absorbing Chakra. Sasuke used it against Naruto. He also uses the Deva Path on multiple occasions. The Rinnegan's techniques we classified as Yin-Yang release, meaning all users of the Rinnegan should be classified as such. It spreads misinformation not to categorize something as it should be. Sorry if I sound like an asshole, I just have a very cynical writing style. ExyleCage (talk) 17:37, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::I wasn't aware that rinnegan was listed as Yin-Yang release Djghostface292 (talk) 17:54, July 12, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 ::::::"The Rinnegan's techniques we classified as Yin-Yang release" - found the troll! • Seelentau 愛 議 17:56, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: ^^so then I was right and rinnegan is not Yin-Yang release? Djghostface292 (talk) 18:01, July 12, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 :::::::::We don't even know what YYR is and what it isn't, or how it is connected to the Six Paths. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:03, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::: Uhhhh what?!?!? We actually do know what Yin-Yang release is. Or at least I, and a bunch of other people, do. I don't see how you're a moderator and don't even know what Yin-Yang release is. Djghostface292 (talk) 18:11, July 12, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 :::::::::::I meant to say 'were' not 'we'. And I was apparently wrong because I though they mentioned it in the Pain Vs Naruto fight, but I checked and they didn't. ExyleCage (talk) 18:12, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Elemental Affinity It's stated that Sasuke has a Fire Affinity, but his infobox says his affinity is lightning. So is his affinity Fire or lightning? Kaithehedgefox (talk) 04:13, May 18, 2018 (UTC)KaithehedgefoxKaithehedgefox (talk) 04:13, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :The Uchiha tend to have an affinity for fire, but that doesn't mean every Uchiha has a Fire Release affinity. The infobox has lightning as his actual affinity for the anime because the anime actually showed him using the chakra paper to determine it, while the manga leaves more room for interpretation, with the closest thing being a comment by Kakashi that can be interpreted in different ways. Come on, just basic reading of relevant articles could have told you that. Omnibender - Talk - 11:16, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Lightning speed Not sure if anybody mentioned this before, but shouldn't we state in the article that adult Sasuke is apparently able to enhance his speed with the Lightning Release? I mean, it's most prominently visible in Sasuke vs Kinshiki duel, and the latest episode with the final battle against Momoshiki makes it seem like Sasuke also used it in the same way. Plus, since we list Kinshiki as Lightning Release user because of his lightning aura during the forementioned duel, I see no reason why Sasuke couldn't use lightning to increase his speed as well. I do release this lightning could just come from the Chidori-charged sword of Sasuke, but in the several moments, lightning surrounds his body and not the sword. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:30, July 19, 2018 (UTC) I say go for it. He clearly used it to speed up. ExyleCage (talk) 15:47, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :It's probably just Raiton Body Flicker Technique, similar to how A uses it in tandem with his Lightning Armour.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:27, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::But we can't just assume that. He clearly used Lightning Release to speed himself up, but there's no proof of it being a bofy flicker. For now, we can only say for certain that it's Lightning Enhanced Speed. ExyleCage (talk) 17:09, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Since we don't know the exact nature of how Sasuke enhances his speed with lightning, I think mentioning it is enough instead of creating another unnamed article. Omnibender - Talk - 19:49, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::We never said we wanted to make another article. Mentioning it is honestly all we can do. ExyleCage (talk) 00:39, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Part I Image I got a better image for Sasuke's Part I image. It's better in quality (late-Shippuden HD-like quality) and has no spoilers about his then or current appearance. I think it's a fair and needed improvement over his current Infobox Part I image HygorBohmHubner (talk) 05:16, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :Current image depicts him perfectly.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:56, October 12, 2019 (UTC)